User talk:Musui/Archive
__TOC__ Archive Seven League Stride Is the finesse roll a Hermetic Limit or could Marcus reinvent the spell in such a fashion as to avoid it? A spell that kills you every hundred castings could be a problem:-) Or is there a house rule or GM ruling on when that roll could/should be a stresss roll and thus potentially fatal? JBforMarcus :Hmmm... I shall have a think. What you really want to know is what happens if you teleport into an object? Is the matter displaced? Mingled? Are you crushed? Would throwing a effect 15 ReTe/ReHe spontaneous warding spell on yourself help? Etcetera. This seems to depend most on how mean I am feeling. :D --James 15:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm comforted. Really:-) You're right, though. I guess what I really want to know is a) what happens if I botch and wind up "in" an object and b) can I fix that issue. I guess if a botch is not immediately fatal, that's a comforting start - by immediately I mean, teleporting into a wall and being trapped could be fatal if the bad guys are there to poke you while you are relatively helpless, but it's not "Oooh! Double 0's, your legs explode as they materialize in the ground. Roll a new character." JBforMarcus :Well, the rules leave the possibility and extent of injury up to the SG, so I shouldn't worry overly. I shall have to break Marcus's leg at some point. ;D James 03:06, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Note that its Finesse that you have to roll for the 'appearing' botching, not the spell. Unless there are special circumstances, in most cases its going to be a single botch dice, and thus not anything really seriously bad is likely to come out of it. OTOH trying to 'appear' somewhere out of a fight (so extra stressed at the time of 'disappearance') while carrying a delicate load of exploding infernal vis, at a location perched on the highest edge of a cliff, during a howling gale, in the dark, while lightning strikes all around, could be VERY BAD TM.--Corbonjnl 03:40, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Blathmac and the goats What is the status of this and/or what are we going to do with this? My memory says a call went out saying, "shall we run a little adventurey" bit, and then nothing much else happened. If we are going to play it, how/who should kick it off, and if not what was the result? JBforMarcus 17:11, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I tried to persuade a couple of people to play the goats, but they weren't up for it. I think rather than the short, dangerous route, Blathmac could devote parts of seasons to it, and very gradually tame the goats. In the first season then, apart from farming, he can begin to make the goats used to his presence. By leaving them food through the winter and so forth, he can slowly gain a relationship with them. Cheers, --James 08:49, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Works for me. JBforMarcus 16:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Marcus' servant What Marcus is looking for in a servant is someone who is bright and biddable, not likely to balk at the idea of the regio and such like. Magic talent or potential is irrelevant. From a game mechanic PoV, he wants a "Servant" free outfitting virtue. Since the safety bonus is Int/2, the higher the int, the better. But since it rounds in my favor, I believe, any postive Int is acceptable. Either sex is fine, most any age is OK. Fair enough. Look on the net, find an image you like which would be suitable for the wiki, and that can be your servant. Looking for an image after deciding is much harder. :D The Int bonus is either going to be 1 or 2, so let's have the grog as possessing Intelligence 3, thus needing no virtues, and go with a bonus of two, because Marcus really does get around and knows people well. :Groovy. Will do. JBforMarcus 16:29, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Are we officially going to do the split-seasons thing all the time? If so, how? 1/3rds only (month by month), 1/2 seasons? 1/6th seasons? quarter seasons? Just asking because it makes quite a differenc to Longinus' reading plans... :You can always split your season between multiple activities in Ars Magica. Theoretically, if you could find a book with a Quality of 30, you could spend just one day a month reading it, and 29 days playing football, and earn 1xp from the book. :I am deriving this from the distractions rules, but note that you can only earn experience from one source during a season, so for instance, in Winter, Marcus is roaming the countryside making sure that you have everything we need, but also wants to make a bit of a start on his laboratory (two months, one month). He gets 2xp for exposure for his non-lab activities. In a later season, he might spend two months setting up his lab, and one month reading the rego summa (quality 18), so he can either choose between two exposure experience in magic theory or 6xp in rego. :By splitting his months up, in my example, he could essentially be trading one month of interacting with mundanes for a month of reading a book. As a result, he would have gained an extra 4xp (over the exposure experience he would have recieved) at the cost of less interesting results from his trip. There is no such thing as free experience. :D :Note that splitting seasons is open to abuse because of the rounding-up fractions rule. As a result, I won't always round up fractions, and partial-month activities will not yield the same results as full-month activities. :Whole month activities are easier to handle when wrapping up a pulse, and thus make my job easier, and thus faster. :--James 04:01, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Latin is Cool I'm not worried about folks getting too confused; especially since the site is really for our use alone. If it does turn out to be a problem, I can always change it back. JBforMarcus 12:52, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I doubt reversion will be necessary. The latin certainly enhances the feel of the place. :D --James 13:52, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Realm Vis Re: the Vis source. Now it's clicked for me - the Realm aligned vis stuff is new to me, though. Can you give me some pointers on where to look for info and such? JBforMarcus 13:11, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Page 190 of Ars Magica 5th, top left hand corner box entitled "Tainted Vis". "Divine vis makes most magi nervous. First, gathering it often has the potential to annoy the Church. Second, uusing it in magic seems somehow sacriligious to many magi, who would rather not invite divine retribution." ---- Regio traversal Considering the views and fears Longinus expresses in the "Decisions" story thread and the wild plans for building towers to the next Regio level, I would expect some charting of the borders to have been done during the pulse. :Yes, the borders were fully charted, including the uncrossed ones. Is it possible (using our skills) to cross the regio border in other places than the places where the hill is naturally the same height on both sides? For experiments Phaedrus will happily dig pits or build extra hills by moving base individuals of earth (preferably since it is easier to replace afterwards). :Hypothetically, this could work, though you won't know for certain until you try it. On the same train of thought... Phaedrus knows a version of the aegis, does he know anything about it's interactions with things entering from outside this world? I certainly hope that an angel or demon entering the mundane world from theit own home would not be able to pass the aegis by just choosing the right place to enter the world. :The levels of the regio are seperate bubble realities and the effects of most rituals are limited, therefore to just one layer. If you created corresponding terrain and thus, possbily, a boundary point within a ward, the warded creature is simply trapped within the ward but can return home via the tunnel. Right, falling asleep at the keyboard. Will read up on regios tomorrow, on the train. Night! --James 16:00, 29 October 2006 (UTC) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 10:47, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Vis If I'm not mistaken - on killing the water monster on Caer Caradoc we were able to extract four pawns of aquam vis from its body. At Hockstow Forest we uncovered a undisclosed amount of rego vis from a stone chest in what used to be a Hermetic lab, which was discovered after some effort. How many pawns exactly came from this? At Potter's Field, were we able to harvest any of the animal vis which was created by the sacrifice? If so, how much? Again at Potter's Field, how much vis were we able to extract from the finite source of weird buried creatures? What type was it? On the Mynd, does the vim vis need to be harvested at any particular time? Have we been able to gather any yet? --Perikles 19:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I have started to detail the vis found on 'The Covenant' page, at the bottom. It should be possible to search for "vis" on the site to quickly find all the instances where the players obtained vis, so I shall update that section prior to the next pulse, so that you know what you have to play with when building the covenant. There are a few purchased vis sites which need to be located in-character, but this will be fairly automatic, and providing player characters are assigned to it at the start of the pulse, we can assume vis from those sites is available for covenant construction. Any thoughts? --James 18:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) User Suggestions page from the Long term task list ;* Create a User Suggestions page under Wiki for name tag, recent changes -> JS, etc. :Rather than suggestions from users, but suggestions for users, though anyone can contribute... My thinking here is that we have all been playing with the wiki, and it would be cool if we pooled our knowledge - shared any tricks that were groovy, etc. --James 11:57, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ----- Negotiating regio layers is not so hard after all... Bedo has a spell "Piercing the magic veil" that should remove any troubles in finding and traversing regio boundaries (for him at least). Learning the aura strength should not be a problem for either Bedo, Phaedrus or Ambrosius, if there is an aura to begin with. In short, could we have a little more information about the mynd? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 19:37, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Somehow, I had got it fixed in my head that you were having great trouble seeing through regio boundaries, but in reality, this only occurred when Mnemosyne, etc. were trying to use supernatural abilities rather than hermetic magic to do so... I shall amend appropriately later. Lots more information on the way... the list of specific explorations given to me by player characters is quite extensive. I was playing it a little cautious in my first real update because I hadn't yet decided what I was going to hold back for adventures, but I shall be posting more tonight, after work (it is now the mid-afternoon). Cheers, --James 05:36, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Setting Sub-menu - making the researched geographical background more accessible from the Long term task list ;* Create a Setting submenu. :Discuss restructuring the background info with Nick. I will wait until after the location of the covenant has been decided, and divide the setting information on the basis of that. Just begining to think about this. I know it's not decided where the covenant will be, but where is the cottage on the mynd situated in real life? I'd like to do a little planning and it'd be useful to know. --OldNick 09:29, 20 June 2006 (UTC) From what I remember, though I'm very, very tired right now... on the OS maps, it is easy to find 'Pole Bank', the highest part of the Mynd. It has a viewpoint, I believe. There is a place nearby on some maps called 'Pole Cottage'. I've not seen the place, but given that the greenway, and various paths intersect in that area, it seemed like a good place to have one. My brain could be making all of this up though... :D --James 17:01, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I know the spot - pretty flat and soft underfoot, a few pools, and by the side of one of the trickles that leads down into a stream a building in a very slight ripple in the ground. Some shelter from the North, as the ground rises to a very gentle head with fine views. It gives a feel for distances though. Mythic Europe must be slightly more dramatic and drier. Some interesting places just off the west side of the Mynd here - Medlicott Adstone Hill & Wentnor area. --OldNick 08:00, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Time and Relative Dimensions in Space ;* Sort out the dates - are we redrawing everything back one day to get the meeting to work? --Corbonjnl 14:09, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::As I understand Peri's suggestion, we are moving forward one day, granting Eirlys whatever is necessary to allow her to stay for the meeting. --Tim 15:59, 13 August 2006 (UTC) I think it is the nature of the game (nonlinear contributions spanning interweaving storylines) that things will be a bit dodgy from time to time, but I don't intend to get very pedantic about it unless it is plot related e.g. in a detective thread. --James 11:57, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ---- Spotting Regio Boundaries Bedo has a spell "Piercing the magic veil" that should remove any troubles in finding and traversing regio boundaries (for him at least). Learning the aura strength should not be a problem for either Bedo, Phaedrus or Ambrosius, if there is an aura to begin with. In short, could we have a little more information about the mynd? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 19:37, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Somehow, I had got it fixed in my head that you were having great trouble seeing through regio boundaries, but in reality, this only occurred when Mnemosyne, etc. were trying to use supernatural abilities rather than hermetic magic to do so... I shall amend appropriately later. Lots more information on the way... the list of specific explorations given to me by player characters is quite extensive. I was playing it a little cautious in my first real update because I hadn't yet decided what I was going to hold back for adventures, but I shall be posting more tonight, after work (it is now the mid-afternoon). Cheers, --James 12:14, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Second Sight I thought that second sight worked like awareness, the storryguide rolls when there are something to see. But considering the warping rules on p 167, I'm suddenly not so sure. Comments? How does it work? And does Mnemosyne realize/see the effort Eirlys put in to get back on time? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 19:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, how would warping rules affect Second Sight? --Jin-yi 20:32, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :: The way I read it Second sight is a mystic ability, and thus botching would give warping, so you ought to be able to choose when to use it. (If you can't chhose wen to risk warping that would be a rather expensive "virtue".) That is not a reading I like and I hope someone can tell me differently. ::--SamuelUser talk:Samuel 22:51, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hmm, I see what you mean. Seems like warping should apply to botches of active abilities, not the passive ones, but if we are to interpret "mystic abilities" as "Supernatural Abilities" (which it seems to imply) then yeah... They should be a lot more specific about that, I'd think. Maybe you should pose the question to the ars list, as it might be something they'd want to errata, for clarification if nothing else. --Jin-yi 23:17, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Whether or not Second Sight 'inflicts warping', I'm not even going to consider this until one of you botches. Until then, it is just academic. --James 16:21, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ---- New Menu Link James, could you please add a menu link to the left hand menu that would lead to an index page for OC discussions, like the Pulse thread?--Tim 12:22, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Ouch. I've not looked at any nuts-and-bolts wiki stuff for at least a month. I will be getting back into it in the near future though. Currently quitting all my other online games, etc. I'll have a bash at this now. --James 16:24, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ---- The Lower Chamber With the water table as close to the surface as it is around Pole Cottage, I'd bet it gets damp down there :-) --OldNick 18:50, 9 August 2006 (UTC) You would be right. Thankfully, you are magi, and need not suffer such discomfort when the world dances to your beck and call. The fact that it will flood slowly over time isn't something I cared to raise, as it is a very temporary accommodation. If it becomes a permanent part of the covenant, I'm sure that that will be sorted. Anyway, the meeting is on the very cusp of beginning... so do take a seat. --James 19:26, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ---- Paces During the cottage construction Tim mentioned that a pace was ruled to be 2.5 feet. The introduction to the Aquam guidelines (p121) assumes a pace of 3 feet (or rather 15 feet for 5 paces) is this change intentional? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 11:14, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I'm sure I've read elsewhere in an Ars Magica supplement that it was two and a half feet, also. The problem is that a pace has had a number of official lengths. We are using 2.5, but if the rules specifically state that a pace = 3 feet, then I'm not going to penalise you by reducing the effects of your spells. --James 13:26, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ---- Now you see her... Does Phaedrus see (second sight) Eirlys in the Meeting in the old stone cottage‎? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 16:05, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Sadly, I rolled a 55, so you will have to infer her location by the kicked up turf she sportingly left for you. --James 03:20, 4 August 2006 (UTC) 55? He only needs a total of 10 to see through a Veil of Invisibility. --Jin-yi 03:54, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ---- It's aura'it now... I was a little surprised at the description of the auras (Spell results for Bedo at Caradoc) since the InVi baseline explicitely states that spells only detect one type of power, why did you change it? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 20:49, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Probably a case of my looking up the details of a spell on a Monday, and describing the spell a few days later. I remember thinking "Ah, this spell won't see Fae auras". Without checking, I'm assuming I described some divine aura stuff by accident. I'll sort it out later. Thanks for the heads up. :) --James 02:52, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Well, it is magic. Evidently you botched in a weird manner and somehow cast a slightly improved version of the spell. I may fiddle with it in the future, but right now I'm tired and want to focus on the main thread. :D ---- Caradoc Any chance of some details of what we find - even offline? I'm away for a long weekend again, and would like to do some more writing before I go --OldNick 09:51, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Sorry... I did the information update for the Long Mynd thread, as they sent me a mobile phone message asking for clarification, and then went for an hour's nap to recuperate. I overslept somewhat, but came back online to attend to your thread now. :) You don't need a reason to ask me to update your thread, btw. :D --James 10:46, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ---- The 'f' template Where are the templates for users and languages listed out and demonstrated? Where are they defined so that we may edit them? --Rencheple 17:51, 5 May 2006 (PDT) They are demonstrated in the "Wiki Editing" section. Basic syntax is . e.g. results in: . I understand that, but where are they defined? Where can I modify the template? --Tim 23:36, 20 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Editing templates To edit a template that has been inserted on a page, edit that page, and underneath the edit window, you will see a links to all the templates used. Editing this page reveals the following: Templates used on this page: * Template:F * Template:Gaelic text * Template:James text The contents of these templates are: * * So the F template takes the name 'Gaelic' and changes it to 'Gaelic_text', and then inserts the contents of 'Gaelic_text' into a simple text colour command. The Gaelic_text template simply contains the name of a colour, and nothing else. A more complicated example is Template:James_text, which contains: * I'm currently using this template as a demonstration of various options available for the text templates, which is why my text looks so hideous. :D The Wiki Editing page uses all the existing text templates, so is a convenient place to look for links. Anyway, I hope that is helpful for everyone. Note to self, move this to the Wiki Editing page. --James 03:08, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Can't get no... stressless castin' Just thought I'd note, in case you weren't paying attention, most of Longinus' castings have been, and usually are (unless I say otherwise or you note that the situation is stressful enough to require multiple extra botch dice), quite happily, even deliberately, stressed - he gets three less botch dice on the spells he knows, so even stress dice don't usually have any chance of botching. --Corbonjnl 06:35, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Yes, 'Cautious Sorceror" gives you -3 botch dice, and for formulaic spells and rituals, "Flawless Magic" grants you an automatic level of spell mastery for an extra -1 botch dice. Longinus can happily attempt to erect an Aegis of the Hearth in driving rain while wading around in flood water... Outside of a strong divine aura, I can't see him ever botching. ---- Creating Arcane Connections What do we need to do if we want our mage to perform some minor magical spell in-game? When Phaedrus asks for an arcane connection, I'd like Eirlys to do a little Muto Herbam to cause her staff to flower, and break off the flowers and give them to the other mages. Since the staff should be an arcane connection to her, I figure sprouts from them would be arcane connections as well, at least until the spont duration wears off and they go poof. --Eirlys 16:23, 27 March 2006 (PST) When the spell duration wore off, wouldn't they be left with a piece of your staff? You are using Muto to alter what is actually there. For a tool to count as an arcane connection, you must give Phaedrus the whole tool, rather than a sliver of it. I'm not sure if I like the idea of objects created with Creo counting as temporary arcane connections. It would make the use of Creo against other magi somewhat risky. The object thus created is neither personal, nor frequently used, nor an intrinsically intimate part of the magi, so I think that this, also, would not work. How's that? --James\Talk 22:57, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Arcane Connections for the current story If you decide that you want to give Phaedrus, or any other character, an arcane connection, then you can give them a physical thing which counts as an arcane connection of duration hours, days, or weeks without much risk of them being able to fix the arcane connection, and thus make it permanent. Given that the magi must erect their laboratories, and then spend a possibly conspicuous season fixing the connection (at a time when their sodales will have a million other things for them to do relating to the covenant...) That said, given that your parma ratings are all so poor, I would still be reluctant, personally. --James\Talk 23:07, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Talking Holy Orders I think I was intending to have Marcus disguised not neccessarily as a formally mendicant friar. If I recall correctly, Irish Catholicism and Monastacism had a different flavor than anywhere else. I had sort of envisioned him as travelling from place to place and dealing with his music but being very vague about exactly where he was from. Since Glendalough was destroyed in 1214, it is probably convenient for him to simply say that he was originally from there but is now travelling ... and imply permission to move about and deal in music. A quick glance at some websites gives me another idea as well, which is that Marcus can pose as a monastic lay-brother pilgrim, visiting the monastic houses and pilgrimage sites in turn. There seems to be a strong tradition of that in the Irish church. (Glad you like the "latin in use" stuff.) --JBforMarcus 07:23, 28 March 2006 (PST) That sounds good to me. :) Thanks for the information. --James\Talk 09:46, 28 March 2006 (PST) ---- Lodging at the Inn The first page suggesed a private room for Llewys and Alicia, but the latest page suggests that Llewys slept in a common room. Which is correct? Since Alicia has a forced shapechange coming at sunrise, it's rather important to me to know if she's in a private room or not ... --JBforMarcus 06:01, 27 March 2006 (PST) ::A player responded to your request in a gruff way regarding the meal, but said nothing about room. There are no private rooms in an inn like this, and even the presence of communal rooms is a good thing. Either Alicia changes form, and hopefully evades notice, or she flees the inn as she feels it coming on, and finds somewhere out of sight to change. I'd suggest the latter, as it is far more interesting - though the stable yard might be a good route to take. Hopefully, we can conjure an interesting just-got-away-with-it feel. What do you think? --James\Talk 08:43, 27 March 2006 (PST) :::Fine by me. Shall I take it on morning page? --JBforMarcus 07:28, 28 March 2006 (PST) ---- Arcane Connections Would it be a reasonable assumption that the Muto vis of Eirlys' discarded shoes would serve as arcane connections to her? If so, how long would they remain A.C.'s after being removed from her hooves? --Eirlys 13:52, 27 March 2006 (PST) :While the arcane connection is, physically, a substantial object which can either be considered to be a tool or a body part, it is also vis, which has come from Eirlys's body directly. I think it would qualify as 'years'. Though it could be argued that the duration is 'months' or 'decades', the description of 'years' arcane connections contain a number of approximate equivalents for the goatshoes. --219.174.96.24 14:40, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Background Information Is the Quendalon/Myanar rift in House Merinita something I can play with? I've been working on a journal entry where Eirlys is talking about an argument with her parens; I'd like to develop a backstory that involves Drystan being a blood descendant of Myanar. His first parens would have been a Bjornaer, of the line of Myanar-faithful Merinitae who left the house after Quendalon's return. Drystan would have eventually ended up back in House Merinita because he couldn't manifest a heartbeast (haha, what a loser!) Would that be okay? --Eirlys 13:52, 21 March 2006 (PST) Right, I've read a little about the rift, and I can't help but wonder why a follower of Myanar would take a faerie as an apprentice, when the fae are the very cause of the rift. Eirlys represents everything the parens has fought against, and would no doubt be looking to an apprentice which can recieve their natural curiosity about the natural world, and their focus on the natural world to the exclusion of all things fae. --James\Talk 05:28, 25 March 2006 (PST) : The rift was caused by a power struggle between two people; it had less to do with who wanted what focus for the house and more to do with "Get out of my chair, this is MY house" "You can't come back, I'M Primus" "But I was here first" "No you weren't, you're not the real primus, you impostor!" My idea for this is that Drystan cares more about the direction of the house than who sits in the Primus' chair; he wishes to shift the focus of the house away from the "study OF faerie" and back to the study of nature. (Drystan himself is formidable with Herbam, Animal and Auram.) He sees the way to shifting Merinita's focus where it belongs (in his opinion, of course) is to train apprentices who are largely fey themselves, and unlikely to be interested in studying their own navels. While Eirlys and Drystan argued quite a bit, it's because she was headstrong, so he played quite a bit of reverse psychology on her. This was extremely calculated on Drystan's part, as Eirlys turned out very much the way he wanted her to. This is why I had a problem making him into a Tormenting Master - most of the strain between them is an affectation on his part; he's far more clever than he reveals. The only genuine strain between them is that he wants her to study more Herbam-- she hasn't yet developed a passion for it (but he will be working on that). He does have a hard time dealing with other Merinita who are lightly fey-blooded, but that's because they're the ones who tend to be snooty and condescending to mundane-blooded Merinitae, with an attitude of "well what could YOU know about magic, I bet your parens had to inflict warping on you to initiate you into the Mystery!" Drystan himself is not opposed to Faerie Magic, but he believes it should be used as a tool in exploring the power of Nature, rather than exalted as an end unto itself. That sound okay? --Eirlys 16:19, 27 March 2006 (PST) :: Good stuff. I look forward to seeing it revealed in the stories. --James\Talk 08:24, 6 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Marcus investigation Do you want to kick off the next morning for Marcus? I'm planning on seeking out the bailiff more or less first thing, although any information I can glean from the priest about the bailiff beforehand would be great. Or, if I can make some assumptions about where I'd find the bailiff, I can kick it off. --JBforMarcus 07:49, 24 March 2006 (PST) As it is Sunday, I daresay the most natural course of action for a chap like Marcus would be to attend church at the manor, and bump into the bailiff thereabouts. He has to go to church, and it is very unlikely he'd go to any other church. Which service might be an issue, but given Marcus's intent on learning more about the community, there is probably no better way to ensure he has seen pretty much every living human within a decent walk of the church, than to attend all services throughout the day. I'm not clued up on medieval services yet, barring monastic ones, but will make a point of doing so as I write that thread. --James\Talk 09:15, 24 March 2006 (PST) Sounds good, and I'll poke around in my library as well. --JBforMarcus 09:55, 24 March 2006 (PST) ---- Languages Eirlys is from a faerie regio, close to the heart of Arcadia. Her grandmother was Welsh. Given that, I'm not even sure her native language would be Welsh. What language would be spoken in Faerie? I don't really know, but languages are a dynamic. If you learnt Olde Welsh from a woman who retreated from the world a long time ago, and raised you in seclusion, then you will be speaking a quirky, out-of-date form of Olde Welsh at best. If she was your sole source of Welsh, then your vocabulary will be limited by her manner of speech, rather than being broadened by exposure to a wide-range of people. I can't say I know much about faerie, the realm, so I wouldn't like to guess as to their manner of speech. It is something you can research... :P She's had more contact with the Gaelic-influenced fey than the Welsh, as her patron deity is an old Scottish legend. --Eirlys 11:18, 19 March 2006 (PST) The Gaelic languages are different, though how different in the 13th Century, I don't know. ---- Who really knows anything? Regarding the Story_:_Supper_in_the_West_Room scene; can you let any relevant players know anything they might want to add to contribute to the information. Marcus has been around for a few days and been social. Longinus was advised on this area by his parens. Eirlys and Bedo were originally from Wales, so may have some knowledge of the area. Ambrosius is from Shropshire, so may also have some local knowledge. Phaedrus I'm not sure about. Mnemosyne has no local knowledge, though I suppose something may have attracted her to the location other than its distance from Northumland, which she hates. Not sure what relevent abilities the various characters have, but that's your bag and your dice Mr Storyteller. Do your stuff :P --Perikles 04:07, 19 March 2006 (PST) Well, the resident Mercere magus knows far more than he can let on, and I'll be flinging some information to him at some point. Basically, between Tim, Sam, and I, we have created a number of sites that the players might find and explore. These sites can be mapped onto equivalent geography, in many cases, so the players can look at pretty much anywhere, and potentially find a site. Local rumours are fairly vague about locations - for instance, being told that stuff occurs on the Long Mynd is a massive area encompassing a lot of diverse geography, ruins, and the like. There are other hills on the far side of the valley... lots of varied places to choose from. I'll try and create a mix of vague and specific rumours, so that the players have little difficulty finding a site that appeals, geologically speaking. Of course, the other features of the site make make it utterly undesirable, but that's life. --James\Talk 04:36, 19 March 2006 (PST) ---- Birds of Prey Would it be reasonable to have Kuari spot and capture some rodent during the evening? In case I want to cast spells, the dominion aura is not above 3, right? --Samuel 14:12, 17 March 2006 (PST) In the evening, in 'The Three Lions', the aura in the inn is at 2, but earlier in the day, before sunset, the aura is 3. : That's because there are a lot of people concentrated in the in during the day, the village of Church Stretton generaly has an aura of 2, right? ::The reasons he is aware of are: ::# The importance of this hamlet/village far outstrips its size. ::# It has an important church whose congregation incorporates the residents of several local settlements, including Little Stretton and All Stretton, which has been the site of continuous worship for as long as anyone cares to remember. ::# The building is an inn, rather than a tavern, and frequented by locals from a small community. It is most definitely not somewhere where significant vices are entertained. News travels fast in such a community, and being in the inn is like being in public. ::The general aura of Church Stretton is 2, under normal conditions, plot not withstanding. Hawks hunt during the day, I think, so your animal companion has already eaten. Assuming that coooked meat is fine for birds of prey, you could always give her a bit of his supper if you want. --James\Talk 20:20, 17 March 2006 (PST) : I was more thinking about adding some pieces to the story than worrying about it's food. Ohh.. I should have added "inside the west room" to that question. :: Aye. I thought you might appreciate a reason to interact with her more inside the tavern, while also mentioning general feeding for your use in later stories. :) --James\Talk 07:22, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Social reaction to Mages By the way, is my view of the apperance of magic (from 'Basic assumptions') correct? To expand on it a little, my expectation of how magicians and the Fae are met/treated would be something like how the Jews was treated, and as differing between places and people. I guess that simile would work for frequency also. Is that correct? --Samuel 15:00, 16 March 2006 (PST) The way people respond to fae characters is wholly different from the way that they respond to magi. I suggest you peruse the section on 'The Gift' in the main book again, as the effect on mundanes is actually really bad, rather than slightly bad. As for fae, you will see that in-game. : Yea, I have read about The Gift. But how would people react if they saw Marcus doing some obvious magic? Or someone else w.o. The Gift making them biased, or the results of magic w.o. interacting with the mage, thus not getting affected by The Gift. :: Well, it would ruin his alternate 'monk' identity. Once news got back to the church, they would view you in an extremely suspicious, and probably hostile, light indeed. Monks don't cast magic; maybe Marcus is a demon in disguise? This wouldn't be the first time they have impersonated those who have taken holy orders. Given how well the church know Marcus, making an enemy of them would be a bad idea. --James\Talk 08:12, 27 March 2006 (PST) : Fae: Phaedrus has lived in Mythic Europe for a long time, and talked to a lot of people while trading with his parents, I think he should have _some_ idea how people react to the Fae. Or are you telling me that meeting the Fae is so unusual that he has not met anyone who met them? :: Phaedrus has not sought to learn very much about his unusual ancestry, but he knows more than the church would like. He knows people's typical reactions to fae, and how in some rural parts the people have simple arrangements with the fair folk. He also knows a few stories, some of which aren't true, or only partly so. He can see that this village is heavily Norman influenced, and firmly dominion orientated. He knows that iron is their weakness, and may know some common folk traditions relating to the fae, though nothing particularly localised. --James\Talk 08:12, 27 March 2006 (PST) Magical Animal Companion I just realized that I know to little about my companion, the Kestrel, the only thing I _know_ is that it has human inteligence and probably has a Magic Might of 14. Does "Magical animal companions" usually speak? In that case I should be introducing Kuari when greeting people. --Samuel 14:12, 17 March 2006 (PST) Your animal companion has 10 - size Magic Might, which is around 14/15, and an Intelligence characteristic, rather than Cunning. However, it is unlikely that it can produce human sounds. You could give it a special power with 0 cost that aided communication though, or higher if it worked at range. I'll generate the creature for you before it is taken out on adventure. --James\Talk 13:49, 18 March 2006 (PST) Sean's Info James, I can't edit the OOC Info page, so I will leave the information here. Wiki name, Yahoo name, and email are all dentroll. Domain is yahoo.com. Magus is Caprice, companion as yet unknown, and timezone is GMT-5. I am designing a shield grog for Caprice to have with her in her travels, is that OK?